Housepet
by Lady Katsaya
Summary: When young Neko-type Ichigo is taken from his home and shoved into the dirty world of underground fighting, he finds he must now fight for his right to live. But when he gains an unlikely ally, he finds that sometimes you can make the worst situation out to be the best. Even if that means submitting to a domineering panther. Rated M for cursing, yaoi, mpreg.


**New story! -dodges bottles and old yaoi books- **

**Woah! Calm down guys! **

**Good news! I'm not dead and my other stories are in the works!**

**I've been rather busy with my art, so I apologize for the delays, honest. **

**Soooo I wanted to do a neko Ichi-berry and here we are! I hope you all enjoy my little story and I will be updating the others throughout the next week or so. **

**Also, again, this is unbeta'ed. I need a good beta, s if your interested, note me!**

* * *

Ichigo hissed, honey eyes wide as he slammed against the side of the arena, scrambling out of the way to avoid a vicious swipe from his current opponent.

The massive dog type, a renowned killer by the name of Kenpachi, sneered and turned towards him, Ichigo stiffening in absolute terror.

The massive Rottweiler was nothing but pure muscle, scars littering his body as his black hair stuck out around his head in long spikes tipped with tiny bells that rang with his every move.

He mewled pathetically, curling into a small ball as he tried to block everything out, hoping that if he died it would be quick. He froze as a hand pressed against his back, pushing him forward. The smaller male whimpered and clawed at the ground, trying to stay away from his aggressive opponent, the hand shoving him forward as a deep voice gritted out.

"Fight, housepet. Or die."

Ichigo froze, his body stiffening as he let the voice wash over him. He took a deep breath, calming his nerves momentarily before facing the hulking dog-type.

Leaping up, he dodged a clothes-line, swinging his foot out to connect with Kenpachi's jaw. The blow stunned the larger male for a moment, Ichigo landing and sweeping him off of his feet. The ground shuddered a bit as Kenpachi fell, Ichigo hissing as he lept up to jump on the dog, eyes going wide with fear as a large hand wrapped around his neck.

He clawed at his fingers, breath coming quick and shallow with fear as Kenpachi sat up, grinning at him "So ya can fight, eh kitty?" He rumbled out, squeezing harder now.

Ichigo's vision swam, his body slowly going limp.

He was going to die, he realized just before Kenpachi released his throat and let him fall, grabbing the cat's hair and pulling him up. Thrashing from the pain, Ichigo cried out as his back was slammed into the concrete walls.

Kenpachi continued to ram him against the walls until Ichigo went limp, eyes rolling back as he heard shouts, sparks and growling. The scent of blood lured him under.

* * *

The orangette woke with a start, body stiff as he lay on soft blankets.

He jumped as a voice growled out behind him, whimpering. "Hey, calm down kid, its me."

He turned fright filled cocoa eyes to see a large form stretched out against the bars next to his cage, a long bone covered tail swaying behind the man.

Feeling that this mysterious blue haired man was an unknown alpha male, Ichigo was reluctant to get close or even talk to him but that voice, rough from constant growling and general misuse demanded attention or else.

The man turned bright, electric blue eyes on him and Ichigo felt his heart stop for a second, staring deep into them. "Are ya ok kid?"

He mewled meekly, struggling to move. "O-oww… I-I can't get up.." He wheezed out, shuddering.

"Ok, ok. Don't try to move kid. Kenpachi fucked you up bad… OI! Kenpachi, you ass! You almost killed the new guy!"

He yelled across the the way, Ichigo hearing a bit of jeering and laughter. His neighbor was returned with a rumbling laugh, the rottweiler holding a small bundle close to his side.

"Kitten would have been better off dead, my 'pinion. He's too pussified for fighting, Grimm."

The orange tabby muttered something under his breath darkly, jumping as 'Grimm' barked out a loud laugh. "That's what I like to hear kid! Hold on, I'll get you some help. SZAYEL!"

He yelled, waiting till he heard the familiar cursing of the pink haired chinchilla doctor.

A long curled coral colored tail swaying behind him, Szayel soon came to a stop before their cages, glaring at the teal panther.

"Grimmjow. What can I help you with?" He bit out, clearly angry about having been disturbed.

"New kid needs a patch up." He said simply, laying back on his side against the cage.

Szayel sighed heavily and moved over to Ichigo's cage, undoing the lock and stepping in. Ichigo immediately got defensive, trying to move away from the unknown male but unable to move if at all.

Grimmjow chuckled.

"Pinky ain't gonna hurt ya kid, just relax."

Ichigo watched him warily before calming down and letting the man do his work. The beta chinchilla sighed angrily, testing over the teens body for injuries.

"I see Kenpachi still doesn't know how to hold back on the newbies.I told Aizen not to let him fight but oh no…"

Ichigo flinched as he began to bandage and cast up his battered body, Szayel finishing about an hour later. "There you are. What's your name by the way? I'm sure the brute in the other cage didn't bother to ask."

"Hey… That's SEXY brute to you, Pink Lemonade."

Ichigo chuckled softly, frowning. "I-I'm Ichigo Kurosaki… I'm an orange tabby."

Syazel raised a brow, snorting. "I don't know who told you that lie boy, you're a rare Bengal Tiger."

Grimmjow's ears perked at that, curious as to how such a coveted breed had been thrown down here in the dumps. Szayel continued on to tell the confused boy about his breed and in the end, his head was swimming.

"O-ok… but how come nobody knew?" He asked.

"Either your owner knew and decided to hide it for your safety or she just didn't know. Bengals are often targeted for their rarity and sold to the highest bidder. I say you got lucky your kidnapper was such a fool. There are places much worst than our fighting ring."

Grimmjow interrupted them. "Does Aizen know?"

Szayel shook his head.

"Ok, tell him. That will give me time to get the kid properly trained and keep him out of fights."

The doctor raised a delicate brow but didn't question the temperamental panther, nodding as he locked the cage back and headed off to do what he needed to do.

Ichigo was able to now stagger over to a corner piled with covers and pillows.

Laying down in a position comfortable enough, he drifted under, lured by the husky tenor of Grimmjow's voice and the aid of the mild sedatives Szayel had given him.

**Read and review lovelies! Tanner has left the building! -poofs-**


End file.
